Puppy Dog
by fake-lis
Summary: Everyone thinks Mello is the strong one in their friendship and Matt's just his loyal little puppy dog... MelloxMatt maybe a little OOC Rated M for lemon. Might be a two shot later!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Ok, so I'm thinking of making this into a two shot with the second part being from Mello's point of view. I just have this idea of how I'd write it so read and tell me what you think! Oh and to FragilePuzzle, your Mello/Near is coming, but I think I'm going to make it a three chapter thing. (it's already started though, I promise!) I just wanted to post this since I've been working on it for a while and such.  
As always, critiques are greatly appreciated! So review and let me know if you want it to continue!_  


* * *

  
Everyone thinks I'm the docile one, the calm and unruffled one. Well, I guess it's partly true. I don't let much get to me and I'm usually pretty calm, but docile? That one is what they're mistaken about. It's a word that implies innocence, something that I believe disappeared the first time I saw my blonde roommate in nothing but a towel.

Mello is the strong one, well known for his sudden mood changes and flaring temper. Anyone who's been on the receiving end of his bad mood would never suspect the huge inferiority complex he's hiding. As his roomy, I aughta know. He's good at playing mind games, making the people around him take notice the second he steps into a room, gaining the crowd's attention and intimidating anyone he pleases. Guess you could say he's the alpha-male of our orphanage. Considering who lives here, that's quite an accomplishment.

Alone in our room though, he lets his guard down. I'm obviously not much a threat to his reputation, especially since all the kids think I'm like his trained puppy or something. Guess I am most of the time, following him around and such. But it's when we're alone that our rolls can reverse. All I have to do is wait for that tiny moment of insecurity to take hold and make my move.

I'm waiting on my bed when he storms into our room like I knew he would eventually. I saw the test scores this morning by hacking into Roger's personal computer so I knew the results before anyone else. Of course the only one's I care about are Near's and Mello's. Knowing them tells me what to expect from Mello, what mood he'll be in. Today Near beat him again, only by two points too! So I've been waiting patently here on the sheets for him to show up.

Of course there's the ranting first, but I don't really pay any attention, to busy waiting for that first little chink. Exasperated and spent, he finally flops into the chair by his desk, arms hooked over the back of it and feet outstretched, his body limp. Though his eyes are closed as he drapes his head over the back of the chair, I can see he's trying to hold onto his anger, not wanting it to turn into inevitable feelings inferiority.

Getting up, he paces a little, but I stay on the bed watching. It's to soon for comfort just yet, he still needs to think. Finally he lies on his bed, facing away from me, but I can still hear when the silent sobs begin. Turning off my game, I set it aside and pad over to his bed, peering over to see his face hidden behind blonde locks. Every now and then he lets out a sniffle as he tries to calm himself down before I notice.

"Mello." I reach out and pull his shoulder so that he's on his back and I can see him properly. I move slowly as I crawl onto his comforter to sit on my knees by his side. I slide off my goggles to get a better view and let them drop to the floor. Cocking my head to the side, I lean down innocently as he tries to dry up the tears dripping down his cheeks.

Our faces are so close together I can smell the chocolate on his breath, sweet and inviting. "Mello, please don't cry." With that I gently bring our lips together, softly kissing him. He closes his eyes, returning the kiss after a moment's hesitation. The kiss slowly deepens as he lets me in to explore and the feeling was as sweet as the chocolate he's always eating. There's no way to say how much I want Mello, but his faith stops me from ever making a move. My only chance to taste him is these fleeting moments of weakness that I exploit to the fullest.

Tentatively his hands reach up and wrapped around my neck, one tangling in my red hair. This didn't happen very often, come to think of it he must have been pretty upset. Gently, I picked up one knee over so I was straddling his waist, something I hadn't done before, but if I wasn't brave now I might never get the chance. He still didn't break away though, and I began to wonder if he'd even noticed yet.

Sometimes I feel dirty, knowing that I'm taking advantage of my best friend like this, always using his pain for my own gains. Always hurting him more to get what has surely becoming my drug. I just can't help it though, because for a few minutes I can pretend that it isn't just me, that he wants me back. Even as my heart is ripped in two again and again each time he pushes me away and storms out, I continue to hope for these few passionate moments when he's all mine.

I know it's not just me that my actions hurt; it's him as well. He doesn't love me back, but now he feels like he's leading me on. How can I tell him that it's all me, that I'm leading myself on? Then there's the religion thing. Every time we kiss he feels like he's committing a mortal sin. I know because I can hear him praying in Russian for hours into the night after I kiss him. It keeps me up, not because of the volume, but because each word, even if I can't understand it, is like a condemning stab to my heart.

But here I am, coming back for more. Each touch tells me that it's worth it, that I'll keep using him and hurting us both for these moments when I can pretend I'm loved back. Right now I shove the guilt away, all I want to think about is the feeling of his body beneath mine. I'm taller and stronger, though Mello's the one with muscle. My strength just comes from my gangly arms and legs, but I could overpower Mello if I wanted. Not that I ever would, I know he would never forgive me.

When we break for air he seems to have calmed down a bit, at least his tears have stopped. Not ready to quit and wanting to draw as much pleasure out as I can, I kiss down his jaw, enjoying his hastened breathing. He only turns his head to the side, looking to the other side of the room. Soon he'll push me off, but for now all I can do is keep going until I reach the limit of his tolerance.

Reaching out, I make him face me. I can't stand the thought that he's pretending I'm someone else, maybe one of the cuter girls here. I want to be the one he sees and the one he knows is kissing him. Delicately, I capture his lips once again; aware that this is the longest I've ever gotten him to kiss me back. I know that I'm pushing my luck, but I want so much more.

His grip tightens on me as his tongue battles mine, the first real response ever. I can't stop the small moan of happiness when it escapes into the kiss at the feeling of him holding me.

The kiss leaves us panting and I move to his ear to lick slowly from the lobe around the shell until I hear the most glorious sound. He moans before uttering a name very quietly.

"Matt…"

I give a small growl of pleasure into his ear, asking for more. To my surprise he obliges, this time drawing my name out into a husky groan before moaning at my fervent kisses down his neck. His low sounds of pleasures were better than I'd been dreaming and I knew he could feel by now how aroused I was. Instead of stopping me though, he only leaned his head back to give me better access.

As my hands reached up his shirt he let out the loudest sound yet, throaty and full of… lust? I couldn't tell if I was imagining it, but I was too scared to question Mello's uncharacteristic responses. Pushing the black cotton fabric farther up, I slipped it over his head and began kissing down to his navel. Once there, I dipped my tongue in and enjoyed the shiver it send up his spine. As I kissed up his chest I nipped the skin occasionally and reveled in the tiny gasps he gave. Finally I reached his nipples, already hard, and took one in my mouth to suck and tease. His back arched onto the touch and I was more than surprised to feel that he was hard against me.

"Ah, Matt, more!" His voice was pleading, thick with what I hoped was want. At his words, I lost all inhibition and stopped waiting for his rejection. I was to far gone to wonder at my luck.

"How much more Mello? Tell me what you want." The words I imagined myself saying so many times in my fantasies were pouring out against my will. Even though I knew any one of them might bring him to his senses, I couldn't control my mouth.

"Mmm, I want you to take me... Matt, please take me." It was so much better than any wet dream, hearing his soft lips pant those words. I rewarded him with a deep kiss, my hands trailing down his sides. Soon I unfastened his black jeans and slipped them off, along with his boxers. I looked down at a tugging on my shirt, only to find Mello pulling it off of me in one swift movement. He closed his eyes as my hands roamed over him, exploring all the places I thought I'd never get to see. My kisses and touches made him writhe beneath me as he panted and moaned. The sight of Mello with his eyes shut tightly and faced flushed was better than I'd imagined.

Oh God, I couldn't help but wonder if I was dreaming again, one of those wonderful dreams that has me wishing I hadn't ever woken up. But I can feel Mello's warm body under my fingertips telling me it's real. One of my hands slips down to stroke his neglected member, making him give his loudest moan yet as his own hands began undoing my jeans. His fingers became clumsier as my thumb brushes over his tip, spreading the pre-cum there but he still managed to pull my pants off. I pause to wiggle out of them and my boxers as well before getting back to his waiting body. I drop with my hands on either side of his head, beginning to grind my hips against his for sweet friction. My head dips down to nip and suck at his exposed neck as his arms encircle me, holding on tightly.

He was pulling me closer, accepting my body against his. It was something I had never expected to feel and I couldn't help the moans I let escape at the thought that I was finally getting everything I wanted. I wouldn't let the nagging thought of what tomorrow would bring ruin this, the guilt he would feel and how much it would hurt that he felt dirty for being with me.

The pain still broke through though and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks before I realized I was crying. Mello must have felt them on his neck because he tipped my face up and slowly lapped them up, his breath warm on my face. When he kissed me I could taste the salt but no more new tears welled up. I had been too distracted by his kiss to notice what his hands were up to, only feeling one tangled in my red hair.

It was my turn to gasp as I felt his thin fingers close around my now very hard member, stroking me lightly. He used his other hand to grab my wrist, bringing my hand to his lips where he took three of my fingers into his hot mouth and began sucking. The sight was possibly the hottest thing I'd ever seen and my worries were soon forgotten in a lust-induced haze. I couldn't help but wonder what else that skilled tongue currently running up and down my fingers would be good at.

When he released my slicked fingers I replaced them with my lips and moved to bury one in his entrance while he was distracted. I pushed his legs apart a bit farther before adding another finger and pushing in and out. His body was pushing against me now, taking them up to the knuckle as his moans became more heated. It wasn't until I added the third finger though that I began stretching him.

He winced and whimpered for a minute before I hit the spot that had him panting for me again. My lips were roaming his chest again, trying to memorize the way his soft skin felt when he did something that caught me completely off guard.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, his hands were gripping my shoulders as he flipped me underneath himself. My only thought was that he was rejecting me again, after everything he was just going to push me away. I didn't dare move as I was pinned beneath him, terrified of what was going to happen.

"M-mello?" My voice sounded shaky, even to me. He didn't run or yell though, instead coving my lips with is own. Now it was my turn to hold him tight as our tongues battled. I understood what he was doing when I felt him slowly lower himself onto me, letting his head rest on my chest as he pushed my thoroughly lubed tip inside his entrance. I arched my back, gradually pushing deeper as his nails raked down my sides.

It only took a few minutes later for him to signal he was ready and we began to form a rhythm. My hips rolled in time with his thrusts until I was buried in his heat completely and brushing against the spot I had discovered earlier. We both let the moans escape uninhibited now, my hands gripping his ass for better leverage.

Roles reversed, he was kissing me now, nipping at any sensitive flesh he could find and leaving my pale skin marked with love bites. It hit me then that I was _inside_ him, the boy I'd been in love with for so long. I had dreamed about Mello so many times but now I could actually feel his tight passage squeezing me and those soft lips brushing against my ear while he called my name. I was placing my own sloppy kisses down his neck as well, tasting his flushed skin.

Needless to say, I came first, thrusting even harder into him and causing him to follow suit soon after. The pleasure was just too much to hold out any longer but it was the way he breathed out my name as his body tightened around me that stayed in my mind.

After he rolled off of me, I pulled him close and held him to my chest. I was afraid he would try to leave, but instead he simply relaxed into my embrace as I drifted to the peaceful sleep I'd gotten in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so I got some people telling me they would like to see the second par to this story from Mello's point of view and after what seemed like forever (lots of stuff going on and all) I got it done! Many thanks to darkatsu midnight for reading over this and sharing her thoughts. Love ya! :D  
And the rest of you, feedback please? I like hearing what you think good or bad! It helps me know what you as readers do or don't want in the future. *nods* Anyway, Hope you enjoy!  
_  


* * *

I pushed through the crowd of excited kids around me, cutting my way to the front to see the notice. Hard to believe my life revolved around a single piece of paper posted up hardly more than once a week, but there you have it. Sometimes I'm tempted to wait until the mob is gone before I see the latest scores. I hate how they stare when I don't get first and throw a fit. Each stare says I deserve it, I deserve to be second but I don't! I fucking deserve to be number one, not that albino freak everyone adores so much.

I'm the one who stays up for days studying. I'm the one who can be found in the library more often than my own damn room! How could he beat me? How could he be better than me?!

I still go as soon as the results are up though, just in case I'm at the top of the list. I want everyone to be there when I finally best Near. As I stared up at the tack board I could feel that familiar rush of adrenalin, the thought that I would be the best this time. It only made the fall harder as I saw my 98% below the sheep's perfect 100.

I could feel my blood boiling but I wouldn't give the quickly moving bystanders the show they were expecting. It felt too much like giving in, admitting defeat. So instead I turned on my heel, giving them all an icy glare that parted them like the red sea before me.

It wasn't until I was safely in my room that I let my anger out. Matt was sitting on his bed as usual, playing his games and pretending not to pay attention but I know he heard what was being said. Every now and then his eyes would flick up to watch me, and his fingers pressed at the buttons half-heartedly. He liked to zone out my ranting but he was the one person that didn't make me stop, that stayed until I was done and then helped me let it go.

When I finally felt the last of my anger leave I felt spent. I barley had the energy to sit in my desk chair as fatigue settled in. Laid out over the seat, I tried to find the fury that had been raging inside of me only moments ago but I was just too exhausted from lack of sleep. Even pacing didn't restore any of my energy as all my insecurities came rushing back so fast I almost couldn't make it to my bed before the tears came.

I don't want Matt to hear, I have too much pride for that but the click of his game being turned off tells me he knows anyway. I get the feeling he saw this coming but I hate feeling so weak in front of anyone, especially him. I hear him slowly pad over to my bed, and I hide my face behind my hair in hopes he would go away. If I could just stop before he can comfort me, maybe I can save us both some pain.

He likes me. A lot. And it's not that I don't return those feelings, but I know they're wrong and Matt just doesn't understand that. He can't love me and I can't love him, but that doesn't stop him from driving my body crazy each time we kiss. It doesn't stop me from wanting him as much as he wants me, but I have to push him away. I know it hurts him each time I reject him, but he keeps coming back.

"Mello." I feel his hand on my shoulder, rolling me onto my back so he has a clearer view of my face. I can still a few tears leaking out that I try to wipe away as he craws up into bed with me. When he slips off his goggles I can't stop looking at his sparkling green eyes, literally taking my breath away. I love his eyes so much, even if I don't get to see them often away from orange tinted lenses. They're just so expressive, like windows into his mind.

I'm so absorbed that I don't pull away as he leans in closer to my face, his warm breath so inviting. When he speaks our lips almost brush he's so near.

"Mello, please don't cry." Matt is the sweetest person I've ever met, even if no one else sees it. That indifferent and cold attitude is just his defense, but I almost swell with pride knowing that he drops it around me. I'm the only one to see this side of him.

When his lips touched mine they were soft, comforting and soothing me. It feels so right and I close my eyes to let him continue. When I feel him press harder against me I willingly open my lips to let him in, enjoying it when his tongue mingles with mine. He moves slowly, probably scared to push me to fast for fear I'll shove him away again. I don't think he knows what he does to me; how my willpower is weakened every time he touches me.

I'm not sure that I have the strength to push him away this time as I wrap my arms around him and feel those soft red locks. I want so much to tell him that it's alright, that I _want_ him so much I can hardly stand it but the words never seem to make it through my lips.

At night I often pray for strength; the strength to not give in to my heart's desires. I can't love Matt, I _can't,_ but that doesn't stop my heart from racing when his skin brushes mine. Lately thought I've stopped praying for my will power but for forgiveness instead. Trying to just be friends isn't an option anymore when it takes all my will not to take him against the wall every time I see him. Knowing he would love every minute of it doesn't help either.

I fight back a groan when he shifts to be above me, straddling my waist. He's becoming braver, pushing me closer to the edge. He deserves to have his love returned, to not be shoved roughly to the floor and abandoned and I want to give him that so much. His lean body over mine has me thinking that if he keeps _kissing_ me like he's doing I'll give in this time.

This kiss is broken by our need for air and I open my eyes to see his emerald gaze piercing right into my own. There's so much longing and fear there I can't stand it and I turn my face away as he trails hot kisses down my jaw line. It hurts to know how much worry he harbors all because of me, because I had too much pride or fear. Now I know, I have to erase that tonight, I'll show him how much I love him back.

My breathing is heavy as his tender kisses remind me how much I stand to loose. He doesn't seem to like me looking away from him and moves my face to stare up at him again. I can feel his pulse speed up where my arm is still against his neck and I know it's because this is the longest he's ever been allowed to touch me. His eyes are pleading, _begging_, me let him continue just a little longer, to not break his heart again.

The next kiss is slow, he's obviously nervous now but I'll fix that. This time I kiss him back, out tongues battling as I pull him closer. I almost smirked as I heard him moan into the kiss and pull away for air. We're both out of breath as he moves to my ear licks along it. Oh God, this time I can't stop my own moan from escaping right in his ear.

"Matt…"

He returns the favor, growling while still nibbling on my ear lobe. He definitely liked that and I don't hesitate to do it again, this time drawing his name out sensually.

"Mmaaaaatt…"

Fuck! I must have done _something_ right because now he's kissing his way down my neck and getting harder with every low moan I let out. The feeling gets me aroused to, though I don't think he can tell yet. I lean my head back to give his soft mouth better access. Oh, I want him to kiss me everywhere, to never stop.

I let out my loudest sound yet as I felt thin fingers wander up my shirt. I thought I felt him almost flinch at the sound, still nervous about my reactions. Raising my hands, I let him pull my shirt over my head and throw it in some unknown place. Even better than his warm hands, soft lips trailing down, down… I swear the feeling of his tongue dipping into my navel had me groaning so hard. I shivered at the suggestive glint in his eye, not used to Matt like this.

Satisfied, he started back up again, this time occasionally nipping at my sensitive skin and eliciting small gasps. I could tell he liked them and didn't hold back. When he began sucking at my nipple the sensation was too much and I arched my hips into his, grinding our erections together. Mmm, the friction felt so good and I would have laughed at the look on his face if I weren't so turned on.

"Ah, Matt, more!" I was afraid he would stop, something I didn't think I could do. It worked better than I'd hoped, his eyes half lidded with want as he moved to whisper in my ear.

"How much more Mello? Tell me what you want." His breath in my ear had me panting again. I was nervous how he'd take it, but the way he said my name drove me crazy. I wanted him as soon as possible, now! Even though it went against my usual principals, I knew he would have to be the one to take me for him to trust that this wasn't just about lust. It wouldn't be too hard though with how hard I was for him, my body aching for his touch.

"Mmm, I want you to take me… Matt, please take me." I panted out the words, loving the kiss that followed. His tongue explored while his hands tantalizingly found there way down my body to the waistline of my black jeans. Without pause he undid the fastenings and I arched to let him take them off, gasping as he took my boxers with them and letting the cold air hit my erection.

Not wanting to be the only one with my clothes off I tugged at the hem of his striped shirt. He looked down, quickly getting the hint and raising his hands so I could pull it over his head. Once it had been thrown to join my other garments he let go of all restraint and began exploring my body. Each new touch and kiss brought me closer to the edge, farther from what I knew was right. I was too far gone to care though, too busy squirming beneath my best-friend-turned-lover's hands and trying to keep the noise down.

Eyes shut tight, I wasn't prepared for to feel Matt stroking me and my resolve to be at least remotely quiet was broken with a loud moan. Suddenly I found myself hating his pants with a passion for separating us and I reached down to begin pulling them off. His apt hands made it hard for me to undo the buckle on his belt, especially as his finger ghosted over my tip. Bound and determined, (hmm, kinky…. But maybe next time) I finally stripped the offending bottoms off him, taking the boxers too like he had done for me.

Matt sat up to get them off completely before dropping back down above me, hands on either side of my head. His length is at last rubbing against mine, making me arch to meet him as he begins to suck at my neck. Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him close until there's no space between us. Now it's his turn to moan as our bodies meld together, his lips leaving marks from my jaw to my collarbone.

I was confused at first when I felt something drip onto my chest. Was Matt… crying? I tipped his face up towards me, seeing the tears slipping from the corners of his gorgeous green eyes. It hurt so much to see the pain I had cause by always pushing away the one person to love me since my parents.

Gently I leaned forward to kiss and lick them up, trying to say everything I wanted to in one kiss. His tears mingled with our tongues, giving the kiss a salty flavor that was all Matt. He seemed to have stopped crying, but it was time I took a bit of control. He was still scared, for all the tough front he put up.

Tangling one hand in his fiery red hair I continued to kiss him, moving one hand downward while he was distracted. I smirked at his gasp as I lightly gripped his very hard member. I began to slowly stroke him like he had been doing to me as my other hand took one of his wrists and guided his hand to my mouth. I took three fingers in my mouth and began sucking eagerly, loving how hot his looks were making me. Making sure to thoroughly coat them, I ran my tongue up and down the digits.

When I was done he quickly moved to kiss me, sliding one hand down to begin preparing me. The first and second fingers were slowly inserted with little discomfort before he began pumping them into me, moving my legs for better access. I couldn't help pushing into the intrusion, wanting him to go deeper. I was vaguely aware that I was moaning again as he went deeper and added another finger to start stretching me.

Three was harder to handle and I cringed as he began making scissoring motions. I let out a whine at the pain before it was replaced with pure pleasure again. Some deep part of me was sending shivers of delight up my spine each time his fingers brushed that spot.

I couldn't take this teasing anymore; I wanted him inside of me _now._ Catching his shoulders, I flipped our positions so I was on top.

"M-mello?" He sounded nervous, obviously scared of what I was doing. Needing to reassure him, I kissed him harshly and battled his tongue with mine. I didn't want him to fear my rejection anymore.

Slowly I positioned myself right above him and lowered myself over him. My head fell on his chest as first his tip slipped inside my entrance, followed by the rest of him. Matt pushed up to help as my nails tore down his sides in response to the pain. He didn't hiss or wince though, only continue to push gently inside of me.

After he was fully sheathed I waited a minute to adjust, needing to get used to the feeling before continuing. Nodding my head, I signaled I was read and he pulled out before thrusting back into me. My hands on the bed on either side of him, I moved above him in time with the rolls of his hips. Our rhythm picked up when he hit my prostate, making both of us loose control and moan without restraint.

I called out his name when his hands reached up to squeeze my ass, giving him a better angle inside me. Inside me, filling me, it was a feeling I wanted to hold onto; like being complete for the first time. Biting and sucking I marked him as my own in a way no one else ever would. He was only mine now.

As his pace increased I leaned down to murmur and groan in his ear, loving his wet kisses along my neck. Oh, he was driving me crazy and I found myself repeating his name with each roll of his hips. I could tell it was getting to him as he was panting heavily and his member throbbed inside me. One more hard thrust and he came inside of me, the feeling causing my own release. I whispered his name once more as my body tightened around him and we both rode out the pleasure.

Spent, I rolled off beside him, panting still. Matt immediately pulled me close and I could tell he was nervous that I would be going somewhere but I only relaxed and snuggled closer. Satisfied he soon fell asleep, heavy breaths tickling me as I nodded off myself, safe in his arms.


End file.
